


Drabbles by IStillPlayWithLegos

by IStillPlayWithLegos



Series: Short Drabbles by IStillPlayWithLegos [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alcohol, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Boots - Freeform, Breathplay, Corsetry, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Demon Azumane Asahi, Dirty Talk, Dom Sugawara Koushi, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, Honorifics, Human Furniture, Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Shibari, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, ongoing drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStillPlayWithLegos/pseuds/IStillPlayWithLegos
Summary: Just a collection of all my drabbles in one place. Mostly MHA and Haikyuu, but some others will be sprinkled in as well. A lot of these are/will be chosen by a randomized wheel picker with characters on one and kinks on another, so I'll be labeling them with the specified character and kink as I update this.Chapter 1: Sugawara + CorsetryChapter 2: Levi Ackerman + Oral SexChapter 3: Daichi + ShibariChapter 4: Shinsou + Human FurnitureChapter 5: Demon Asahi
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: Short Drabbles by IStillPlayWithLegos [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915618
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Sugawara + Corsetry

**Author's Note:**

> So I have all of my drabbles in a series, but I figured it would be easier to post them in one work as separate chapters, so I'll be slowly adding them onto this (both the old ones from the series and the new ones which I write)

The corset was a thing of beauty. Steel boned with black lace and burgundy trimmings. The bust just barely covered your nipples, while still accentuating your breasts. Its bodice was made of a black mesh, with dark red satin covered boning channels and a beaded lace overlay. He chose it for you.

“Another deep breath for me, Sugar,” Koushi murmured into your ear, his lips just barely skimming your shoulder. “Are you feeling alright?”

You nodded slowly in response, not fully trusting yourself make proper words. Clearly unsatisfied with your nonverbal response, a slim hand snaked up your neck and settled there. He put the slightest amount of pressure on the sides of your neck. Not nearly enough to cause a shortage of oxygen, but enough to threaten it.

“I thought you wanted to be a good girl for me tonight? Use your words, please.”

A shuddering breath escaped you and you whimpered out a weak, “Yea—Yes, I’m okay.”

It seemed to satisfy him and he moved the hand back to the lacing parallel to your spine. You shuddered as his fingertips trailed down the nape of your neck on the way down.

“Deep breath for me. Wait four seconds. Slowly. And then let it out.”

You obeyed and inhaled deeply, your body already struggling against the corset as the air expanded your lungs. _One_. You began to count in your head. _Two_. Koushi’s lips pressed a soft kiss in between your shoulder blades. _Three_. Your heart pounded against your chest, begging for fresh air. _Four_. His fingertips tested the lacing and your vision grew hazy.

Somehow, the four seconds felt so much longer than they truly were. Obeying Koushi’s commands, you exhaled and there was an immediate tightness around your midsection as strong hands pulled the lacing tighter than ever before. Your heart raced and your head became dizzy with need. Short breaths were all you managed to pull into your body, anything else was impossible.

"Shh, it's alright, Sugar. I know you can do it. For me."


	2. Levi + Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Levi have some fun in the corridor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Levi eating you out in public :)

“Captain, please!” You whimpered, leaning further against the wall, praying you would just sink through it. “You’ll get us caught.”

The Captain knelt in front of you, holding your hips against the wall, head between your thighs with one of them hitched over his shoulder. Levi licked a broad stripe against you with the flat of his tongue and hardened his grip on your hips. He’d done this so many times that he knew exactly how to break you down. 

“Tch. You really think I care about that?” he asked, giving you an uncharacteristic grin. “No, Lieutenant. And you know what I think? I think you’re such a whore that if Erwin or Mike walked by here you would be on your knees begging to suck them off.”

You shook at his words, face blushing bright red. You stuttered, trying to deny it, but you both knew it was true. You fell silent and he took that as a sign to keep going.

His tongue teased around your folds, just barely tracing around you. Enough to feel pleasant, but not nearly enough to allow you to come. Your hips pushed forward against his mouth, and he chucked into you, murmuring, “Such a whore, Lieutenant.”

And with that, he aggressively dove back in, making you choke on your own breath as his tongue flicked over your clit. Your hands grappled at the wall, searching for something to grab onto. His tongue felt so good inside of you. Soft and warm, lapping up all your slick.

He stopped for a moment, and then you were being roughly stretched by two fingers. They pumped into you, twisting on every thrust. His tongue slipped in between his fingers, teeth just barely catching on the sensitive skin. 

“Captain, please,” you whined. “Your tongue—Fuck. Move up, please, just a little.”

He chose to ignore you for a moment, but as soon as the thought had left your mind, his mouth was around your clit, sucking _hard_. 

The suction felt so fucking good. Your core pulsed with arousal and it felt like every single one of your nerve endings was on fire. Your legs shook as you tried to keep yourself standing. The only thing holding you up at this point were the Captains strong hands on your hips, pushing them against the wall, keeping you still. 

He stopped after a moment, allowing you to catch your breath, but not for long. His teeth grazed the sensitive nub, and you shrieked at the sudden feeling. Waves of pleasure coursed through your entire body. 

_You were so close. Just a little more. One touch and you’d be gone._

And then everything stopped.

You whined loudly and hitched your hips forward, looking for the fingers and mouth that were no longer there. In a single second, Levi stood up and had your hair wrapped tightly around his fist.

“Stupid brat,” he growled, pulling hard on your hair. “Did you really think I was going to let you come that easily?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Daichi + Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi uses ropes on you

“I need a color from you, Dumpling,” Daichi reminded softly. His fingertips ran up and down your arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Can’t start till I know it’s okay.”

“Mhm,” you nodded with your eyes closed, your cheek pressed against his chest to listen to the steadiness of his heartbeat. “Green.”

“Good Girl, now stand up straight for me.”

You obeyed instantly, lifting up your head and putting your arms behind your back, yet keeping your eyes shut. The jute was rough against your skin, the coarse fibers sure to leave marks as proof it was there. He started with the rope behind your neck, bringing the ends forward to lay over your chest. His fingers brushed up against your skin as he tied a knot made to sit between the valley of your breasts, making you shudder lightly.

It was almost on par with meditation, the headspace you fell into together as he worked the ropes around your body with ease. Every knot was checked and double-checked for tightness. You loved the way Daichi’s fingers felt against your skin as they tested the ropes to make sure nothing was pinching.

Your head felt light as you focused on the sensation on the ropes moving across your skin. You loved how rough they felt, the slight pain pulling you down even further in that place where only Daichi and the feel of the ropes existed.

The warmth of his body in front of you moved until he stood with his chest pressed up against your back. Your head rolled back against his shoulder, tucking itself into the crook of his neck for a moment. You placed a soft kiss there and then straightened yourself in wait for the next knots to be tied.

Daichi stroked your hair softly before once again, taking the rope in hand. He ran them below your breasts and around your arms several times before placing a knot in the middle of your back. The coarse jute dragged against your skin with every pull of the ropes, leaving the most delicious feeling behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!


	4. Shinsou + Human Furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You tensed at his words, realizing your back had begun to curve. Your mouth opened for a split second to apologize before you remembered his earlier order to remain silent. His voice was smooth, like honey flowing through you. He didn’t need his quirk to bend you to his will—You went willingly each and every time. ___

“Straighten your back, Kitty Cat,” the man gazing over you ordered calmly. “If I have to repeat myself one more time, you won’t like the results.”

You tensed at his words, realizing your back had begun to curve. Your mouth opened for a split second to apologize before you remembered his earlier order to remain silent. His voice was smooth, like honey flowing through you. He didn’t need his quirk to bend you to his will—You went willingly each and every time. 

Your arms shook below you as you repositioned yourself, straightening your back and making sure you were perfectly parallel to him. His boots pressed harder into your skin, and you froze, trying to make sure the pressure didn’t move you this time. Your head hung limply below you, eyes barely open, just reveling in the sensation of his boots digging into your skin. He pressed harder, and you let out a breathy moan as your skin was pinched between the heel. 

Shinsou hummed noncommittally, deeming the noise soft enough to let go. Anything louder, you knew, would result in punishment. Out of the corner of your eye, you could just barely see the leg of the leather armchair your Dom sat in. A large hand came into view, two fingers glistening.

“Open,” your Dom ordered, pressing the fingers to your lips which parted immediately for him. The whiskey which he had been nursing all evening tasted delicious on your tongue. You suckled gently on his fingers, your tongue laving between them to clean every last drop.

Your eyebrows furrowed as he pulled his hand back, already missing the feeling of his touching you, but you stayed silent. There was a rustling noise behind you, presumably from picking up his book, and then he was quiet. You could hear the occasional page turn, but no verbal orders came. You knew what your purpose there was, and you didn’t want to give him another reason to repeat himself.

Your eyes fluttered shut, and you let your mind float. The only thing you were focused on was Sir. The monotonous turning of the pages. The feel of his boots digging into your back. The smell of his whiskey. Every part of you belonged to him, and there was no reason for you to think of anything else. 

You lost track of how many pages had been turned, but the pressure on your back suddenly lightened. You wondered absentmindedly what he was standing up for, but all thoughts flew from your mind when there was a light pressure against the outside of your thigh. The toe of his boot trailed up and down your skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. 

Then he spoke again, “Up on your knees. Turn and face me, Kitten.”

You obeyed immediately and sighed as the pressure against your shaky arms was relieved. You pushed yourself up, straightening your back once upright, and carefully shuffled on your knees until your front faced him. You kept your eyes low, instead focusing on the shiny, black boots on the floor. Your hands lay flat on your thighs which were spread apart. Whenever you played, this was the position he enjoyed you in the most. He reveled in your subservience to him—In the way you allowed him to see your body like this.

“Such a well-behaved Kitten I have here in front of me,” you heard Shinsou say with the hint of a smile on his lips. “I think you deserve a reward for being so still for me, don’t you?”

“Look up at me. You can speak now,” he added on when you stayed silent in response to his praise.

You raised your head and smiled softly at your Dom, “Sir, I’ll take whatever you choose to give me.”

The corners of his lips curled upwards.

“Good Girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed!


	5. Demon Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Asahi preps you for his knot

“Are you gonna be my little cumdump, Pumpkin?” Asahi asked, rocking his hips into you lazily. “Aren’t you so glad I took you away from that silly old life you were living? You were so bored there, Pumpkin. But now look! I’ve molded you into my perfect mate. Perfect for the King of Hell.”

You looked up at him with glazed eyes, enjoying the musical sound of his voice. It sounded so pretty. His words blurred in your ears, but you didn’t care. Your King had trained you well. Demon cocksleeves only need to sit there and look pretty. They had no need for words. As long as you were a good, tight hole for him, King Asahi would be happy. 

A little voice in the back of your head was screaming at you about how wrong this was. About how much you missed being on earth—

“Thinking again, Pumpkin? You know you’re not allowed to do that anymore. I suppose I’ll have to punish you, won’t I?”

Your tongue lolled out of your mouth as little choked out moans left you. Your King thrust up harder into you, pulling your hips down onto his cock at the same time.

“Sire. I’m sorry to interrupt—“

“Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something. You have sixty eyes. Can’t you use one of them to see I’m fucking my whore?”

“Yes, but Sire.”

Your King let out a frustrated grumble, removing his fingers from inside you, where three were shoved up against with his cock, prepping you for his knot. You let out a desperate whine, arching your hips, searching for something to fill you back up again. It wasn’t fair. You wanted—No. Needed his fingers back. You were too empty. 

“M-My King. Em-Empty. Too empty. More. Cock. Need y-your kn—”

“Shh, Pumpkin. I know what you need.” Asahi comforted, tracing his lips along your neck and stroking your hair gently.

Asahi turned back to the low-ranked Demon in front of him and waved his hand.

“Perish.”

For a moment, you thought you heard a scream and the smell of flames, but then your King’s fingers were back inside you and everything went away. A single word repeated itself over and over again in your head.

_ Knot. Knot. Need my King’s Knot. Please. _

“Oh, how precious, Pumpkin,” Asahi cooed, reveling in your high pitched whine as he slipped in a fourth finger beside himself. “You beg so sweetly for my knot. Such a stupid little cocksleeve I’ve made for myself. All you can do anymore is beg for my knot, right? I’m gonna breed you so well, Pumpkin. Gonna knot you and plug you up with my cum. Parade you around the palace and let all these fucking lowlife’s know one little thing:  **You. Are. Mine** .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
